deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai Abulinov vs Mallow
Nikolai Abulinov , a Russian soldier in ROBLOX, vs Mallow , Ash's companion in Alola Description 2 people from different interests battle against eachother, with a combination of Pokémon and Call of Duty, with Nikolai being a 1st lieutenant. Nikolai Abulinov is a skilled fighter in ROBLOX, and he can rack up hundreds of kills in a short amount of time, while Mallow is Ash Ketchum's companion, she specializes in Grass-Type Pokémon, but Nikolai Abulinov has the advantage because he used his friend's Scolipede, a Poison-Type Pokémon. Nikolai Abulinov is most obsessed with call of duty games in ROBLOX, and he uses weapons while Mallow doesn't Interlude Wiz: 2 people with different interests! How would they win anyway? Broomstick: How does Pokémon mix with Call of Duty? Wiz: I'm not sure, let's find out! Nikolai Abulinov Nikolai Abulinov is a 1st lieutenant in the military, and his most favorite weapon is the AK-47, he fights very bravely, often racking up hundreds of kills in a short amount of time Mallow Mallow is a character from Pokémon Sun and Moon, and she attended pokémon school, with his companion, Ash Ketchum Battle Nikolai Abulinov was walking throughout Alola when he encountered Mallow, suddenly, he wanted to challenge her anyway despite he had no pokémon, so he decided to use his friend's Scolipede as his own pokémon, the trial began. Nikolai Abulinov agreed on the trial, the battle began, with Mallow's 1st pokémon, Tsareena, it used High Jump Kick towards his friend's Scolipede, but he managed to block the move by punching Mallow's Tsareena in the stomach, which actually damaged Mallow's Tsareena, and caused it to possibly fall to the floor, but Mallow's Tsareena managed to stand back up. Nikolai Abulinov soon pulled out his AK-47, which caused Mallow to become petrified about his weapon, Mallow's Tsareena soon used Payback on Nikolai Abulinov, this time, it hit him, but not his friend's Scolipede. Nikolai soon used his AK-47 on Mallow's Tsareena, which caused it to faint, so she decided to use her 2nd pokémon, Lurantis. Mallow's Lurantis used Solar Blade on his Scolipede, it hit, but this time, Mallow's Lurantis got poisoned, because of the ability, then Nikolai Abulinov fed his friend's Scolipede a Juggernog, then Nikolai ran towards Mallow's Lurantis using his machete, laced with poison, then he swung his machete towards Mallow's Lurantis, amplifying the damage even more. Nikolai Abulinov: Huh? I'm winning anyway Mallow: You can't do this to my pokémon! Mallow's Lurantis fainted, Nikolai then kicked Mallow in the torso himself, causing her to fall to the ground, Mallow then used her 3rd pokémon, Sceptile. Mallow's Sceptile used Dual Chop, it hit both Nikolai and his friend's Scolipede, then he fed his friend's Scolipede a Double Tap, then his Scolipede used Poison Tail towards Mallow's Sceptile. Mallow soon hit Nikolai Abulinov with a fist punch straight to Nikolai's leg, he fell to the ground, but he stood back up, Nikolai Abulinov soon drank a Juggernog, and a Speed Cola, however, both managed to still be alive. Mallow's Sceptile used Leaf Blade on his friend's Scolipede, but it was not effective, because Nikolai Abulinov had the advantage over Mallow himself, Mallow's Sceptile soon used Leaf Blade again, this time to Nikolai Abulinov, injuring him, but managed to stand up, he then grabbed his AK-47 then used it at Mallow's Sceptile, along with his friend's Scolipede assisting by poisoning Mallow's Sceptile. Mallow: Are you insane? Nikolai Abulinov: Shut up anyway The whole crowd shouted in horror, as Nikolai had used actual weapons, rather than using traditional pokémon moves. He then swung his machete towards Mallow's Sceptile, this time, poisoning it, and severing it's left arm, Mallow's Sceptile was now in great pain, but managed to use Leaf Blade on Nikolai Abulinov, knocking him out, but managed to stand up, because he used a Quick Revive powerup. Nikolai was now breathing heavily. Nikolai Abulinov: How about you? Nikolai used an AK-47 on Mallow's Sceptile, causing it to faint. Mallow chose her 4th and final pokémon, Comfey, which Nikolai was able to defeat easily with just a machete. Mallow: I don't know? I need some help here! Help didn't arrive, and Nikolai Abulinov kicked Mallow so hard, that she fell down the cliff, Nikolai Abulinov was the winner. Results / Conclusion Nikolai was the winner Advantages and Disadvantages *Advantage 1 - Poison-Type Pokémon can defeat Grass-Type Pokémon easiky *Advantage 2 - Certain type of bullets and Nikolai's Machete can actually damage plants *Advantage 3 - Nikolai Abulinov is quite strong Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:XNDUIW's Battles